<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void - Aftermath of the snap by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422179">Void - Aftermath of the snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Internal Injury, Miscarriage, Potential Medical Inaccuracies, This happens when you think beyond movie logic for far too long, This is Very Messed Up, be warned, not really but close enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she felt the change, her mind almost broke trying to assign a fitting meaning to what just happened, to what she just felt… or rather was unable to feel anymore.</p><p>~~</p><p>Or: </p><p>Thanos was not stopped by the Avengers in time. Half of the universe payed the price. Including life not yet born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OFC &amp; OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Void - Aftermath of the snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did The Snap include the lifes of the babies in their mother´s wombs? Also, what where some of the more realistic consequences of The Snap? I feel like Marvel pretty heavily skipped over the direct aftermath of Thanos´actions outside of the personal tragedies of the Avengers themselves.</p><p>I am not overly sure whether or not there have been other works covering the same questions.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I am by no means a medical professional. Also the concept is quite disturbing... That happens when you flesh out comicbook/movie logic far more than any sane person should... If your very squeamish, maybe don´t read<br/>TW:<br/>Loss of a child, mentiones of deaths, blood, female anatomy (?)<br/>Feel free to correct me or add to the things you feel one should be warned about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Heidi felt the change, her mind almost broke trying to assign a fitting meaning to what just happened, to what she just felt… or rather ceased to feel anymore.</p><p>The power surge of Change that had caused “it” made her stop short in her steps revibrated in the air, like the recoil of a shot, like the shock wave of an explosion of monumental scale.</p><p>Had she been able to spare an ounce of her attention to the outside world, she would have realized that the previously crowded street had cleared up quite considerably. That only few seconds later thundering crashes filled the air, coming from the main road only a block away. That the sounds of distress making their way to her ear would rival those in the movies about loss, war, maybe zombie attacks.</p><p>But the emptiness of her belly filled her mind as she opened her mouth to a silent scream of pure unadulterated grief. The life of her little star she had carried for the last 2 months had gone out.</p><p>She was alone.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>She was bleeding. No contractions, no life ready to be greeted by the warm sun shining upon them, and – twisted as it surely must sound – not even the body of a child that had joined the angels way to soon. </p><p>Nothing left to bury. </p><p>Nothing left to grieve.</p><p>Just the bleeding. Her body reacting to the shock. Refocusing, she saw the red pooling around her feet. Was there supposed to be this much leaving her? What has she read just recently? Out of the roughly 5 litres of blood within an adults body, a loss of half a litre is fine, at a litre and more the body starts showing symptoms, losing half of your blood volume is fatal. Funny that.  Slender but callused hands grabbed her by the shoulders, guiding her to the ground. They were shaking… Why were they shaking? A face refocused in her field of vision.</p><p>Lena</p><p>How has she gotten here?</p><p>Wasn´t she supposed to be a few streets away, reheating the leftover veggie-lasagna from yesterday while Heidi did the last of the shopping for the weekend?</p><p>Only then did she notice the passer-by hovering on her left side, who, while being visibly distressed, has seemed to push that aside for the time being and was trying to make calls on their phone. Or wait, that was Heidi´s phone? She tried pulling herself together. Willed her mind to start thinking again.  Someone had contacted Lena. She had her saved as her emergency contact. So, it seemed, the stranger had called her here. As the sounds were coming back to her, from the young man´s hefty curses she concluded him trying to contact emergency services has been less than successful. Though that observation was filed away in the back of her mind for now. She locked eyes with Lena, both holding onto one another like there was no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The bleed slowed not soon after. Lena and Heidi had still made their way to the local hospital, the stranger hurrying home after he was sure the two women were fine on their own. After waiting for what felt like hours – it could have only been a few minutes for all they knew, their sense of time was pretty screwed – a middle aged, stressed midwife assessed Heidi´s condition. Her eyes were reddened, her eyes had a haunted look to them. For a moment Heidi wondered who she might have lost…</p><p>The bleed has flushed the dustlike remains of their little star out, the placenta being the only thing left of them (Her? Him? Were they ever going to find out?). They were finally ushered into the ultrasound, instead of a baby´s heartbeat the monitors only confirmed that Heidi was no longer at risk of haemorrhaging and infection. They were instructed to monitor the situation, nothing more could be done for them at the hospital. </p><p>Every single nurse that had survived was needed to assess the urgent cases of injuries, most of the doctors already in the theatres performing unscheduled emergency surgeries. They were using every single one of their resources, but the queues in front of ultrasound, radiology, surgery were only ever growing longer, sounds of pain filling the waiting rooms and corridors, gnawing at the sanity of nurses,  staff and other patients alike.<br/>
Heidi and her fiancé were making their way to the exits, Lena supporting Heidi´s weight, manoeuvring around equipment and people.</p><p> </p><p>The tears came later that night, in the quiet as they were laying in bed. Later, when the adrenaline wore of. When they curled around the other, held them and only the reassurance of still having each other got them through the night.</p><p>How were they supposed to go on?</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, the days that followed melted into a curious mush in Heidis head, but they at least were not as bad compared to the time she lost right after the “snap” up to the point when she realized Lena was by her side. </p><p>The Snap.<br/>
That was what people started calling what happened, after the first days of destruction, search parties, missing bodies, riots and destabilised government actions had passed and everybody had started to piece together what had happened. </p><p>Half of the universe’s population eradicated in a matter of mere nano seconds. Leaving a small trail of grey residue at best and nothing at all at worst. Just because some violet maniac decided to play god. The earth´s defences had not held up. And while Thanos had meant to only erase half of all life, at least on earth it was not left at that: The crashes that had resonated through the air right after have left many dead or injured, cars left without a driver crashing into pedestrians, drivers traumatized as their loved ones turning to dust next to them ripping the wheel around and steering into oncoming traffic.<br/>
The flights on which both the pilot and co-pilot had vanished, not all of them made it back to the ground safely.<br/>
Patients had died on the operating table as their respectable surgeon were unable to finish up and close incisions successfully due to sudden disappearance.<br/>
Climbers falling to their deaths as their partners dust and ashes were not capable to secure the ropes when they slipped.<br/>
Unfortunate kids whose caregivers vanished and who were found sometimes only days after The Snap.</p><p>And those only as examples of immediate casualties.</p><p>The destabilised period was not much better: Furious mobs, unable to process the events, stormed the government buildings, threatening officials, assigning blame and sometimes ending things in manslaughter. Certain groups using the distraction to loot to their hearts content, since quite a few shops were left unattended.  Reports from the US of mass shootings at the white house, of towns killing their majors, heightened racial tensions, attacks on the police force trying to bring the chaos under control. That police and military was functioning to this degree was only possible because the members put their own private loses to the side. That did however also result in some not even trying to deescalate conflicts, rather channelling their raw emotions into violence.</p><p>Normality? Unthinkable. There was just hoping that they would not slip even deeper into this nightmare. Everyone has had losses. They all needed healing. It was going to be a long road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hop this did not disturb you too much^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>